1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to fish line releases having adjustable tension wherein the release includes elongated jaw members interconnected at one end and having a fish line engaging free end, the jaw members being biased toward a closed, line engaging position by a compression spring and the biasing force of the spring on the jaw members is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fish line releases are utilized to hold a fish line at a location remote from the line supporting pole. Such releases are used to attach fish lines to downrigger weights for locating the bait at a predetermined depth while trolling, or fish line releases may be used to hold the line to the side of the fishing boat for clearance purposes.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,933, I disclose a popular fish line release construction wherein the line release is formed of a pair of identical jaw members of an elongated configuration interconnected at one end and having resilient line engaging or clamping pads at their free end. A coil compression spring interposed between the jaw members biases the jaw members toward the line engaging position wherein a fishing line may be retained between the jaw member pads. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,933 the compression spring biasing the jaw members surrounded cylindrical studs whereby the location of the spring relative to the jaw members was fixed, and the line holding tension of the jaw member pads was determined by the spring characteristics, and was not adjustable.
Because fish line releases are used with a wide variety of fishing conditions and situations, and are used with a wide variety of fish sizes and weights, it is desirable that the force necessary to cause the fish line to be released from the line release vary. For instance, when fishing for smaller fish, and using lighter tackle, it is desirable that the fishing line release from the apparatus at a relatively low fish line tension. However, when fishing for larger fish at greater depths and using heavier tackle, a much higher fish line tension is desired before the line disengages from the release. In order to accommodate such varying conditions, it has been the practice to use a plurality of fish line releases having predetermined releasing characteristics, and the fisherman purchased that line release which was most appropriate for the fishing conditions of the day. Thus, it is necessary to own a large inventory of fish line releases to accommodate various and differing fishing conditions.